One Fine Day
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Jisoo kira hari ini akan menjadi hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya, tapi berkat 'nya', hari ini menjadi hari termanis yang pernah Jisoo rasakan selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya ; Bad summary! ; Choi Seungcheol x Hong Jisoo ; CHEOLSOO
ONE FINE DAY

Main Cast : Seventeen's S. Coups / Choi Seungcheol

Seventeen's Joshua / Hong Jisoo

.

Diluar masih hujan deras. Teman-temannya di kelas pasti sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Dan sekarang sudah malam. Belum larut, sih. Baru jam delapan malam.

Biasanya, dia juga sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Tapi sialnya dia malah terduduk di bangku perpustakaan seperti ini. Salahkan saja nilai sejarah Korea nya yang buruk.

Well, dia memang bukan orang Korea asli. Dia lahir di Los Angeles dan pindah ke Korea setahun yang lalu. Alasannya karena ia diminta ibunya yang asli Korea untuk menemaninya di negeri ginseng ini. Walaupun memang Joshua ada keturunan Korea, tetap saja jika ditanya pertanyaan tentang dinasti pertama Korea, Joshua angkat tangan.

Joshua beberapa kali menggerutu karena demi Tuhan, tangannya pegal sekali, mama. Asal tahu saja, Joshua itu paling benci mencatat dan menghafal. Ah, pokonya semua hal berbau sejarah itu masuk blacklist Joshua.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di rak buku teknologi terlihat tenang. Sesekali dia terkekeh entah karena apa. Tinggal satu rak buku lagi maka pekerjaannya selesai.

Setelah selesai dia berjalan menuju bangku dimana si pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah berkutat dengan buku sejarah.

"Sudah selesai, Josh?" Si pemuda rambut coklat itu hanya mendelik, "Kau tidak lihat apa, pekerjaanku masih banyak." Jawab Joshua ketus.

Seungcheol -pemuda berambut hitam- tertawa kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda yang memiliki nama Korea Hong Jisoo itu, "Bercanda. Kau jutek sekali, sih? Lagi PMS ya?"

Joshua makin mendelik dan mendengus keras, "Heh, aku berbatang, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku PMS." Seungcheol tertawa lagi, lalu mengintip buku yang ada di genggaman cowok Amerika.

"Pasti gara-gara Kang seonsaeng lagi, kan?" Joshua hanya mengangguk malas, "Iya, you know me so well, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Jelaslah aku mengenalmu sangat baik, aku kan yang menemanimu selama dua tahun ini, Joshie."

Jisoo mendelik tapi pipinya merona, "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Seungcheol. Menggelikan."

Seungcheol terkekeh dan menggoda Jisoo lebih jauh, "Menggelikan? Tapi pipimu tidak berkata seperti itu, Jisoo."

Jisoo mendengus, "Terserah."

Hening menyelimuti mereka selama sepuluh menit setelahnya. Jisoo yang sibuk dengan tugasnya dan Seungcheol yang setia menatap Jisoo dari samping.

Jisoo tidak bodoh dengan tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda Daegu itu tengah memperhatikannya. Awalnya Jisoo membiarkannya, tapi akhirnya dia risih juga.

"Kau memperhatikan apa, sih, Cheol. Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Seungcheol menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak ada, kok. Hanya saja tidak ada objek menarik untuk kuperhatikan, jadi aku menatapmu saja. Lumayan, tontonan gratis."

Jisoo mengerang, "Tontonan gratis, enak saja." Seungcheol mendekat ke tubuh Jisoo, "Jadi kau mau bayaran untuk ini? Aku bisa memberikan bayaran untukmu." Jisoo menoleh ke arah Seungcheol,

"Memangnya apa bayarannya?"

'CUP'

"Itu bayarannya." Jisoo memerah layaknya cangkang kepiting kikir di serial kartun kesukaannya.

.

Jisoo menutup bukunya dan beranjak untuk mengembalikan buku ke rak semula. Saat dia kembali dia menemukan Seungcheol masih tertidur di meja. Jisoo terkekeh karena melihat wajah tidur Seungcheol yang imut dan-uhm tampan.

Ouh, Jisoo sepertinya memerah lagi.

Tak mau membiarkan wajahnya memerah terus-terusan, Jisoo membangunkan Seungcheol dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ah, hey, bangun." Seungcheol mengerang dan kembali tertidur. Jisoo menghela nafas, Seungcheol memang susah sekali dibangunkan jika sudah terlelap.

Jisoo mencobanya sekali lagi, "Seungcheol-ah, Cheol, bangun." Tetap saja tidak ada pergerakan dari Seungcheol. Jisoo menghela nafas lagi, 'Tidak ada cara lain,'

CUP

Jisoo mencium pipi dan pelipis Seungcheol lembut, setelah beberapa detik, Seungcheol akhirnya terbangun. Dasar modus.

"Sudah selesai, Jisoo?" Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya di bangku dan Seungcheol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo pulang." Jisoo mengangguk dan Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jisoo lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

"Ah, ternyata masih hujan." Jisoo mendengus. Hari yang sial. Ah, sial lagi. Jisoo tidak suka dingin, dan dia kedinginan sekarang.

Seungcheol yang melihat pemuda di sampingnya kedinginan melepas blazer nya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Jisoo.

Jisoo mendongak dan disuguhi senyuman tampan Seungcheol, "Pakai saja, Josh." Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan menatap hujan.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya hujannya masih lama reda." Seungcheol mengangguk saja karena dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan pulang.

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol menjentikkan jarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dari dalan tasnya. Jisoo menatap heran ke arahnya,

"Kita pakai ini saja sebagai pelindung, kau masih kuat untuk berlari, kan? Kalau kau tidak kuat, aku bisa menggendongmu, kok." Jisoo menggeleng dan menatap mata Seungcheol,

"Aku masih kuat, kok." Seungcheol tersenyum manis dan mulai membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya diatas kepalanya dan kepala Jisoo.

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya, "Siap?" Jisoo tersenyum lebar dan mengambil tangan Seungcheol, "Siap!"

Dan mereka mulai berjalan dibawah hujan dengan jaket Seungcheol sebagai payungnya. Mereka sesekali tertawa bersama dan memekik saat kaki Jisoo terciprat genangan air di jalan.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan selama satu jam, akhirnya Jisoo dan Seungcheol sampai dirumah keluarga Hong.

Jisoo tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Cheol-ah. Tadi sangat menyenangkan." Seungcheol juga tersenyum,

"Iya, itu sudah kewajibanku untuk mengantarmu pulang seperti ini. Aku juga sangat menikmati perjalanan tadi." Seungcheol dan Jisoo sama-sama tersenyum.

Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jisoo dan mengelusnya perlahan, "Setelah ini, kau langsung mandi air hangat, ne? Jangan sampai sakit. Aku tidak mau Joshua ku ini sakit lagi karena hujan-hujanan denganku."

Jisoo tertawa pelan dan meraih tangan Seungcheol yang berada di kedua pipinya, "Iya iya. Aku juga sudah mengerti, kok. Kau juga, ya. Setelah ini langsung ganti bajumu." Seungcheol mengangguk dan mencium kening Jisoo.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Joshie." Jisoo merengut mendengar panggilan Seungcheol,

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, aku tidak suka panggilan itu, Choi Seungcheol." Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jisoo,

"Lalu apa panggilan yang kau mau, Choi Jisoo?" Jisoo merona dan memukul dada Seungcheol, "Margaku Hong, Seungcheol. Kalau ayahku tahu kau sembarangan mengubah margaku, habis kau."

"Tunggu saja, Jisoo. Setelah semester terakhir nanti, aku akan langsung melamarmu." Jisoo membulatkan matanya kaget,

"Kau bicara apa, sih." Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Jisoo dan Jisoo juga membalas pelukannya,

"Aku serius, Hong Jisoo. Pokonya setelah lulus sarjana kita akan berada di altar mengucap janji suci kita." Jisoo mendongak dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya,

"Janji?" Seungcheol mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jisoo.

"Pasti." Seungcheol dan Jisoo tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba Jisoo mengecup bibir Seungcheol. Seungcheol awalnya kaget namun akhirnya menekan tengkuk Jisoo dan mereka berpagutan di depan rumah Jisoo.

Jisoo yang pertama melepaskannya dan memukul lengan Seungcheol. "Kita masih dirumahku, tahu."

"Kau sendiri yang memulai menciumku." Seungcheol mencubit hidung Jisoo dan Jisoo mengaduh pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ne. Jangan lupa pesanku." Jisoo mengangguk. Seungcheol sekali lagi memeluk erat tubuh Jisoo dan melepaskannya perlahan.

"Ah, iya. Ini aku pinjamkan payung. Kau sudah basah kuyup begitu, jaketmu juga sudah basah sekali, kau pakai ini saja, ya." Seungcheol menerima payung itu dan mengecup pipi kanan Jisoo. "Terima kasih, sayang." Jisoo tersenyum lembut.

Seungcheol mulai berjalan keluar rumah Jisoo dengan menggenggam payung. Sesekali ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jisoo dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Jisoo.

Begitu sampai diluar pagar, Seungcheol berteriak, "AKU MENCINTAIMU, HONG JISOO!"

Jisoo tertawa dan membalas teriakan Seungcheol, "AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

Dan setelah Seungcheol menghilang dari pandangannya, Jisoo masuk ke rumah dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ah, sepertinya Jisoo harus mengganti titel hari ini. Mungkin hari ini diawalinya dengan kejadian-kejadian sial yang menjengkelkan, tapi berkat kekasihnya, hari ini terakhiri dengan kenangan manis dan mungkin bisa jadi hari termanis sepanjang hidupnya.

.

FIN

 **Eaa eaa aku kembali dengan ff Cheolsoo! Akhirnya, niat pengen bikin ff Cheolsoo kesampean juga :v Maaf yaa buat yang nungguin Shortfic Compilation of Seventeen (emang ada), aku pengen nuntasin bikin ff crack pair favoritku ini :) Lagipula demi Seventeen yang mau comeback(?), ide cerita buat sequelnya stuck terus mama.**

 **Buat semuanya yang udah luangin waktu buat baca ff nya, atau malah ada yang baca sampai sini? THANK YOU SO MUCH! Last, of course, Review?**


End file.
